


Suspiciously Like Making Love

by bunbunjolras



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbunjolras/pseuds/bunbunjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wanna have some fun?” Enjolras purred as Grantaire rested his head on his shoulder, sighing again when he heard the question.</p><p> </p><p>In which Enjolras gets what he wants. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspiciously Like Making Love

**Author's Note:**

> Enjolras is 19, Grantaire is 26
> 
> "Daddy" and "Baby" and references to Enjolras's age or age specific pet names are part of ther role play and are not literal.

Grantaire was starting to realise after six months of dating, which followed after months of being aggressively pursued by his student, that Enjolras always got what he wanted. Always. Whether it was through manipulation, deception or just sheer force of will, Enjolras always managed to get what he set out to get, whether it was from Grantaire himself or from someone else. 

So when Grantaire came home from a long day teaching – it had started out shockingly bad and simply gotten worse from there – and he saw his lover perched on the counter in the kitchen, glass of wine held between his slender, elegant fingers, he knew something was up. He was wearing a pair of sinfully tight red jeans, a black t-shirt and a dark grey cardigan that pooled in long, soft folds around him where he sat on the counter, and he looked like a vision, a sight for sore eyes. His lovely blond hair curled forwards over his shoulder, and he had applied just enough gloss to his lips and makeup to his eyes to enhance his natural beauty. He looks gorgeous, as usual, and Grantaire thanks some deity he doesn’t believe in for allowing them to meet, as usual.

“Long day?” Enjolras cooed sympathetically, reaching out a hand to cup Grantaire’s cheek gently. He set down his wine and brought his other hand up to run through the older man’s hair, pulling him in for a soft kiss.

Grantaire sighed and relaxed a little against Enjolras, bringing a hand up to grip his waist gently as he pressed a few more soft kisses to the pale skin of his lover’s cheeks and brow. 

“Wanna have some fun?” Enjolras purred as Grantaire rested his head on his shoulder, sighing again when he heard the question. 

“So that’s what you want,” he said, nipping lightly at his shoulder. “You want to have sex. Is that what you keep me around for?”

“No, I like you well enough, I just really like having sex. But we had sex this morning,” Enjolras cooed, and he used a crooked finger to nudge Grantaire’s chin up so he could look him in the eye, a devious glint in his eye. “And I don’t want to make love, either. I want to fuck.”

Grantaire frowned and gripped Enjolras’ knee gently. “Tell me the difference and I might indulge you.”

“There’s making love,” Enjolras started, sliding off the counter and pressing up against Grantaire in a lithe, hot curve. “All eye contact and soft kisses and someone usually cries – that’s you, you’re the one that cries. Like that time we did it on the floor after we argued about college. Then there’s sex. Sex is good, sex feels good and makes you happy, it’s not so much about the emotions it’s more about being close to another person.” He was standing close enough to Grantaire to be able to push his hands into his back pockets and squeeze his ass gently, bringing their hips together. “Fucking is all about coming. It’s all about getting sweaty and hot and bothered. Just moving with and against another person until you can’t think of anything but wanting to come, needing to come.” He nipped viciously at Grantaire’s jaw and looked up at him. “And I want you to fuck me. Daddy.”

“D-Daddy?” Grantaire spluttered, pulling back from Enjolras to stare at him incredulously. All of this – his lover rubbing up against him, the hands on his ass, the teeth on his skin – was enough to have his cock swelling in his pants, and he knew Enjolras could feel it. “I know there’s an age gap but – Daddy? It’s a bit inappropriate, Enjolras, are you sure this is what you want to do?”

“Hmm, yeah,” he murmured, giving Grantaire a quick shove backwards, sending him staggering a little towards the door. “I want you to fuck me, Daddy. It’s all kinds of messed up, isn’t it? Just gets me hot.” He pushes Grantaire back with short, sharp jabs towards the sofa in the front room, pushing him down onto it and clambering up into his lap. “Roleplay is fun, I know you like it.”

Grantaire wanted to open his mouth and disagree – roleplay is fun but this is a bit disconcerting, hot but disconcerting – but when he parted his lips to object Enjolras grasped his hand and raised it to his mouth, sucking the older man’s thumb into his mouth.

“I know you like it,” Enjolras repeated, pulling back for just a moment, nipping at the tip of Grantaire’s thumb gently. “And I know you like this. You wanna fuck me, don’t you Daddy?”

He couldn’t deny it – couldn’t deny Enjolras anything - so he moaned and nodded, opening his eyes, which he hadn’t even realised he’d closed. “Yeah,” he mumbled indistinctly. “I wanna fuck you.”

“I have a better idea,” Enjolras murmured, pulling his thumb out of Grantaire’s mouth so as he could lean in and kiss him. “I’m gonna ride you, Daddy.”

“I don’t – what’s the protocol here?” Grantaire asked in between hot, filthy kisses. “What do you want me to call you?”

Enjolras considered it for a moment, tilting his head so as his long, blond curls fell forwards over his shoulder, before he smirked. “Call me baby,” he said, and Grantaire had to stamp down the urge to moan. “Baby wants your cock, Daddy. Your little boy wants you in me.”

“Mmm, do you want it, baby?” Grantaire found himself saying, incredibly out of his depth but unable to deny Enjolras this. “Can’t wait to have your tight little ass around me.” 

Saying that seemed to flip a switch in Enjolras, and he pushed up and out of Grantaire’s lap, scrambling to his feet and shoving his cardigan back off of his shoulders. “Take your pants off,” he hissed, plucking at his own clothes, not quite sure of what to take off next, and he staggered through to the bedroom, still talking loud enough for Grantaire to hear him as he stripped off himself, his erection curving up against his belly almost as soon as he pushed his boxer and pants down off his hips. “I need lube, lube and condoms, take your clothes off Grantaire, please take them off, I want you in me so bad. I’m so glad I fucked myself with that dildo – you know the big red one? – earlier, won’t have to wait. I couldn’t help myself, I just had to ride it, fuck myself with it until I came all over my belly. Cleaned it up with my fingers and licked it off, licked myself clean.” He came back into the room entirely naked, lube and condoms held awkwardly in one hand, his cock in the other, stroking it slowly, fingers trailing up and down the underside of it. “I wanted your cock so bad, Daddy,” he cooed in a slightly childish voice, letting go of his cock and throwing the lube at Grantaire, ripping the condom packet open. “I couldn’t wait for you to get home, I had to have something in me.”

Grantaire moaned and tried not to buck up into Enjolras’ hand as he rolled the condom down onto his cock with quick, practiced movements. 

“It wasn’t the same,” he continued, pouting heavily. He sat back on Grantaire’s lap, close enough that if he rolled his hips their erections would rub against together, but he stilled instead, pressing the bottle of lube into his boyfriend’s hand, his face flushed as he fidgeted on his legs. “It wasn’t you, Daddy, I felt empty, I still feel empty, Daddy, put your fingers in me, Daddy, fuck me with your fingers, please, I need to feel you in me.”

Grantaire couldn’t stop himself from bringing a hand up to Enjolras’ ass, squeezing gently before reaching for the lube to coat his fingers, pressing two in easily, Enjolras hot and already wet around him from what he’d been up to earlier. 

“Fuck,” he hissed, crooking his fingers and watching Enjolras shiver above him. “Can’t wait to be in you, baby, can’t wait to be in your hot little ass.”

Enjolras whined and shuddered, rolling his hips down onto Grantaire’s fingers, leaning forwards to grip the back of the sofa behind Enjolras. “Wanna ride your cock,” he muttered, right next to Grantaire’s ear, his voice breathy and low. “Want Daddy to fuck me, want Daddy’s cock in me, wanna come just from Daddy’s cock, come on Daddy, put it in me, please, Daddy, please fuck me.” 

Enjolras was breathless and almost writhing against him from just his fingers, and Grantaire was still amazed by this, still amazed by how responsive he was. “Yeah, baby, just gotta open you up, don’t wanna hurt my little boy.”

 

“Daddy won’t hurt me,” Enjolras gasps, pushing Grantaire back on the sofa and pulling his hand away from his ass. He shuffled forwards and, gripping the base of Grantaire’s erection, sank down onto his cock slowly, curling forwards to bite at Grantaire’s shoulder to keep from crying out, his teeth digging into his skin until he had taken the whole of his lover’s length into him. 

“You feel so good in me, Daddy,” Enjolras moaned as he let his head drop back, pulling up a little off of Grantaire’s cock until just the tip was still inside of him, sinking back down slowly, legs trembling with the effort of it. He braced himself against his lover’s chest, fingers flexing absently as he tried to resist the urge to dig his nails into his skin. 

“Please, please keep moving,” Grantaire croaked out, curling forwards where he sat to press a kiss to the dip between Enjolras’ shoulder and his collarbone. “Please, baby, keep moving.”

“Love you, Daddy,” Enjolras moaned, riding Grantaire’s cock in a slow, smooth rhythm, legs trembling still as he did so. Grantaire rested his hands on the other man’s hips and leaned up to kiss him, practically panting against his hot skin. “Love you so much.”

“Love you too, baby,” Grantaire gasped, shifting his hips just a little to make sure as much of his cock was inside Enjolras as possible when he sank down gracefully onto him. 

The blond dropped his head back and moaned, his hand coming down so as he could wrap his fingers around his cock where it curved up against his belly, flushed and hard, and Grantaire brought one of his hands off of Enjolras’ waist to start stroking his cock as well. 

“Let Daddy make you feel good, baby,” he murmured. “Let Daddy help you out, okay?”

Enjolras nodded and let out a low, slightly desperate whine as he rocked up into Grantaire’s hand, then back down onto his cock, the small amount of movement enough to have him shaking and trembling in Grantaire’s grip. 

“You okay, baby?” Grantaire breathed, barely able to articulate himself – he was going to come soon, he knew, he didn’t want Enjolras to be left unsatisfied so he picked up the pace of the gentle strokes he was giving his cock, his fingers wet and loose around his lover’s length. “Gonna come soon?”

“Yeah,” Enjolras whined against his neck, moving a bit more frantically on Grantaire’s cock, pushing up just an inch or so before dropping back down. “Yeah, Daddy, I’m gonna come.”

Grantaire leaned forwards to kiss him, cupping his face gently as he nipped at his lower lip as Enjolras writhed against him.

“Daddy, I – ah, Daddy, I’m so close,” Enjolras murmured. It didn’t take him long after that to come, trembling and moaning and clinging to Grantaire’s shoulders as he came. Grantaire gripped his hips and slid down the couch just enough that he could roll his hips and push up into Enjolras to cause enough friction to push him over the edge, face buried in his lover’s chest as he reached his climax, barking out obscenities and declarations of love. 

It took them both a few minutes to stir, Enjolras slumped against Grantaire, breathing heavily still, and with a great deal of care he slid out of his lap, careful not to jostle himself too much or touch his lover’s over-sensitive cock too much either. He peeled the condom from Grantaire and after tying it off quickly he threw it into the trash can near the end of the.

“I love you, Grantaire,” Enjolras murmured as he came to sit back down beside him, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“I love you too, baby,” Grantaire responded with a grin, and Enjolras laughed, nuzzling closer to him. “Feeling your need for fucking sufficiently indulged?”

Enjolras shook his head and got to his feet, pulling Grantaire through towards the bedroom with him. “That wasn’t fucking. That was suspiciously like making love. Finding it hard to tell the difference these days, given that I like you well enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Some say things at me on tumblr](http://puppytaire.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
